Fly Away
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: The moon was mocking her, and Ra, the Sun God, was killing her. She didn't want to keep running, living in the night. One Day I'll Fly Away Songfic oneshot. Kisara with a dash of B.E.W.D. Please R&R! First go at write Kisara, so please tell me how I went.


**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or the song! But i do own the moon! Wait what? someone already bought it? Damn it! How about the sun? WHAT? that's taken too? Can't i ever catch a break?  
**

_These are the lyrics_

There isn't any dialouge, so i think that's all there is. it's a little sad, but happy sad at the same time. I think.

I highly suggest listening to the song _One Day I'll Fly Away_ while reading this, preferrably the Moulin Rouge one with Nicole Kidman singing it.

Anyway, please enjoy! It's my second attempt at a songfic, so please tell me what i can do better and what you liked/disliked.

* * *

**_Fly Away_**

The sand trickled down the steep drop of the dune, no longer scorching hot, but pleasantly cool in the night. The bright Egyptian moon shone clearly down upon the land below, bathing it in a magnificent silver glow. There were no clouds to dull its magnificence on this night. It bounced of the smooth sand for miles, seamlessly, until it reached a slight disturbance. A figure was moving along the thin ridge. However, this figure melted into the moonlight as well, blending in perfectly. As a sudden gale of wind swooped by, long pure white, moonlit tendrils of hair swirled out behind the figure, revealing it to be a female. She was curvaceous and rather beautiful. She would've looked like a goddess were it not for her torn, bloodstained peasants garment and slightly blood smeared pale skin. She blended in perfectly with the moonlight, as if being its mortal reincarnation. She stumbled momentarily but regained her footing, if possible, on the unstable sands before she could tumble all the way down. She was obviously weary and looked like she was about to collapse any moment. The truth was that she had been walking for days, barely pausing for a meagre scrap of bread and a sip of life-giving water at any town she happened upon. She couldn't stop. Not as long as that menace followed her.

_I follow the night_

She was fleeing, fleeing from the inevitable. She stayed to the night, following its route through the skies. The night was peaceful and beautiful.

_Can't stand the light_

She was fleeing from the daylight. The daylight brought nothing but pain and misery, helpless rage and frustrations. The daylight brought stones and the shouting villagers that threw them. The daylight brought her nothing but terror and agony, curses and jeers.

_When will I begin to live again?_

A bead of crystalline moisture rolled down her cheek as she wearily shut her eyes for a moment. As it travelled down her face, it gathered dust and grime, making it muddy and tainted. This was not how she wanted to live. She was a creature of light. Her soul craved to bask in the sun's warmth, to absorb all the light. For now it would have to make do with the cold silver glow of the icy moon. She wanted to run by the river and splash on the banks and smile in the light as she used to. But those days were long gone. Perhaps they would return, but for now, she had to run. Run for as long as she could.

_One day I'll fly away_

She suddenly stopped her sluggish pace and looked up at the moon. It was taunting her. It was just like her. Pale and white, out of place, yet it never got thrown stones at. It was revered for its beauty and godliness. More tears ran down her face. Why did the God's hate her so? Why did they tease her at every chance? She's been driven out of every town she ever knew. Her childhood was a huge blurry smudge on the story of her life and she recalled nothing of her original family. She longed to be like the moon. She could get there, with a little help. She could fly to the moon. She would be safe there.

_Leave all this to yesterday_

Suddenly she broke out into a sloppy, haphazard sprint. She wanted to beat the moon. She wanted to witness Ra's journey to the Underworld before the moon, to taunt him and say that she'd never fall victim to the horrors of his reign. The moon was her mother, her father, her whole world. The stars were her neighbours and friends, and Ra was the one who brought her misery on a golden platter.

_What more could your love do for me?_

She wondered briefly if she could ever return to Ra's embrace if she teased him. Her sprint slowed to a weak jog, then a heavy trudge. She knew her soul would be a lot happier, basking in Ra's loving glow, but she knew her body would not be able to withstand the repercussions.

_When will love be through with me?_

She would've loved to be able to find a small secluded oasis, perfect for her and her alone. There she could live without being attacked or cursed. She sighed heavily. When would this nightmarish torture end? When? Where was her rescuer, her brave champion?

_Why live life from dream to dream_

She slept as she walked, catching snatches here and there. It wasn't healthy for her, but even in those brief periods, she managed to dream. They were short, but they were her escape and she loved them. When the day was inevitable she would hide herself, whether it be in the sands or in a corner of an alley, or even in a crate, she hid from Ra, fearing the nightmarish hell he brought for her. Her dreams were the only things keeping her going.

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

But she didn't always dream happily. Sometimes she could find no solace, even in sleep, for her nightmares plagued her there too. Not all the times, but often enough for her to fear going to sleep. She dreaded what was once her paradise. Ra had once again stolen something precious from her.

_One day I'll fly away_

Her face set in a determined frown. She would reach that moon, that place of eternal peace. Her deep blue eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly her amazingly long white hair floated around her, gaining a turquoise glow, as did her whole body. Her eyes opened, those too now glowing. The blue glow morphed and began to take shape behind her. When the shine faded, a beautiful white dragon stood in its place. The moonbeams turned the slightly bluish tinge into dazzling platinum silver, bouncing and reflecting off its plated body. The great beast lowered its head and released a soft moan. She stroked its face lovingly and wearily clambered onto its back, wrapping her arms gently around its neck. Without a word, the magnificent dragon vaulted gracefully off the high dune in a flurry of sand and beating wings, launching into the starry moon-filled night sky.

_Leave all this to yesterday_

The woman smiled softly and looked over the land beneath her. Everything was just one huge expanse of desert, not a town or oases in sight. She looked to the moon. It wasn't mocking her anymore. It was welcoming her with open arms and soft loving smile. She returned the smile and lifted one arm, reaching for it eagerly. She was feeling at home already, just being closer to it. No more Ra with his terrors. No more harsh words or sharp stones. Just happiness.

_Why live life from dream to dream_

Her dreams were no longer needed, and she let them go willingly, watching them float away into nothing as she left them behind, along with the world below. She was looking to the skies, smiling at her new neighbours, the stars, who twinkled back brightly in response, waving back at her.

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

Her dreams would also take away the nightmares too. Ra had robbed her one last time, but this time, it had taken something she didn't need. Her smile increased and she rubbed her cheek on the dragon's warm neck. It remained quiet. She was happy with the quiet though.

_One day I'll fly away_

As they soared up higher, farther away from the world below, she allowed her eyes to close. She felt weightless and although her breathing was becoming harder, she wasn't panicking. She still smiled peacefully. Now she too would be admired when someone looked at the moon.

_Fly fly away..._

She was going home.

* * *

**So that was it. Pretty short, but for some reason Kisara popped into my head when i heard it. it was actually a rather spontanious idea.  
**

**Please tell me your opinions with a review!**

**For those of you who might not've understood, she kinda just kept flying higher and higher until the lack of oxygen finished her off. I know that would take a fair while to get up there, but i didn't want to elaborate on much so i made it quick. **

**Seto is not included because i wanted this to be about HER.**

**I'm sorry about not really doing much on my other multi-chap story, but i'm lacking inspiration...For now. I'll try to write some more, promise!  
**


End file.
